Wake Up
by boundwithin17
Summary: Draco knows no feeling, just pure emptiness. He tries to commit suicide after having enough with this life hopeing the next one will be different. But, he is saved by Ron by mistake. See what happens when two sworn enemies become lovers whos bond will ne
1. Chapter 1

He lay there, crying. His eyes turning a violent red. He hurt. All that he knew was a lie. He had no friends, his parents didn't love him. Love. What is it anyway. Another meaningless word only used to salvage something. A single bead of thick blood fell from Dracos' arm. As he lay there, he wondered what it would've felt like to be loved. He always imagined what it would feel like. To caress someone. To hold someone so close as if to never let them go, not being able to bare the thought of losing them. But, it'd come to this. As he cut another long slit down his arm, he wished all the agony, all the pain would leave him. Hopefully dieing peacefully.

Alone.

Thats all he knew. Being alone. He cut yet another slit down his long pale arm, blood now practically flowing from it. He started to fell cold yet euphoric in a sense. The paleness of the room began to turn different colors. Warm ones, ones he'd never had the pleasure of feeling. The warmth and happiness vibrating from each and everyone. He watched the colors as if he were a little boy again, watching the toys that'd been on display during christmas time. Bud he wasnt a little boy anymore, he was 17 and a breath away from dieing. He glanced at the dancing colors one last time before closing his eyes...forever.

A hallway away, Ron and Harry had been walking towards the Gryiffindor dormitory. They were both very tired considering they were coming from the first Quidditch match of the year.

"I'm so bloody furious, I can't believe we lost to Ravenclay", Harry bellowed. "I know, I know, Harry you've said that about 800 times, its only the 1st game of the year. We still have more then enough time to win the cup. Please, just drop it.", Ron said through gritted teeth after tired of hearing the same thing. Sure he was upset, I mean come on, its Ravenclaw but like he said, "It's only the 1st game of the yr." "Oh be quiet, one of the main reasons we lost was because of you. You could've blocked so many goals, but NO you were too busy being scared", Harry said after storming off.

Ron couldn't believe what he'd just heard. How could Harry, his best pal treat him with such crudeness, such heartlessness. It made him think of Malfoy. Who, since his first year there had never once missed an oppurtunity to tease him on how raggedy he looked, or how stupid he was. His best friend was turning on him. He begain to think about what would happen if they stopped being friends. He really didnt have anyone. His family usually overlooked him. He wasnt really the smartest nor the cutest, at least thats what he thought. He wasnt the youngest. So what did he have going for him? Nonthing. Hermione and him werent getting along, they had had too many mixed views. What was the point of trying to make something work when you never saw eye to eye.

"Stop!", Ron screamed aloud. "Why am I thinking about this, just be quiet and forget about Harry. I'll Just let him cool off". Ron realized he couldnt really go tot he Gryiffindor common room because Harry would be there, and he certainly didnt want Harry glaring at him. He'd already felt shitty enough. But where could he go? "Ah, the Prefects Bathroom", he whispered to himself. He remembered he'd had a private bathroom, well one he shared with the other prefect boys. But what were the chances of them being there beit so late. Ron finally decided to head towards the bathroom. He could already feel that fresh cool water running all over his body releasing him of this dreaded day. As he neared the bathroom he heard a low moan, not much like from pleasure but from pain. He cursed under his breath because he really didnt feel like dealing with anyone right now. He did really want that shower though! "What the Hell"! He said as he began to open the door.

As soon as he walked in though, all the feelings of the day left him, the fight before with Harry, the Quidditch Match, all gone after he saw an unconsious Malfoy sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with a pool of blood surrounding him. "Oh my God", Ron tried to say but nothing came out. He quickly ran towards Malfoy to check his pulse. He could hear a faint tap really rather than a beat. He tried shaking him but no reaction. "Malfoy, Malfoy, wake up, please...if you can hear me, HOLD ON, I'm getting Madam Pomfrey", Ron said hesitantly as he stood up. "It'll be ok, I'll be right back". But as soon as he reached the door he heard him. "Wait!", Malfoy tried to shout bt only a faint whisper could be heard.

"Don't go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Time began to slow down dramatically as Ron neared Draco. It felt as if each breath he took was like an eternity. He tried to hold on just a couple more breaths to tell Ron how he felt.

As Ron neared him and sat beside Draco, holding his hand, he felt as if he were going to die with him. For a very long time Ron had liked Draco from afar. Always trying to hint off an ounce of likeness. "Obviously Draco never noticed", Ron thought to himself. By now tears were overflowing and his voice gone hoarse. He could barely even think let alone stay in the same room with the boy he'd been pining for, for so long. It pained him so.

"Don't Draco, just let me go get her, I can't let you die!" he said almost muffled by the thought of him actually dieing. "You can't die, your too young, and...and..." he tried to say "I love you" but nothing came out. He was hoping and wishing that he'd hang on and tell him finally when he'd get better.

"Shhhhhh...don't say it, I already know, I love you too", Draco said staggering for breath as he felt a surge of pain coming from his bloodied wrists. "For a while now, I've known that you fancied me, and I you. It's wierd how things end huh...".

"What! You knew, but I thought I hid it so well!" Ron bit his lip, ashamed at the fact he'd been given up. Draco must've just wanted to tell him at the right time. Obviously, this wasnt it!

"H-h-how did you...uh nevermind. What do you want me to do then? I can't just let you die here. Not after you found out how I feel about you and you me. I just can't Draco...PLEASE!" Ron said trying to hold back the tears unsuccessfully. He didn't know why he was even here. He should've just gone to get Madam Pomfrey.

"Look, I...I know I haven't been the..." at that precise moment Draco felt a sudden rush of cold numbness running though his body. It felt as if sharp needles were protruding through his already pale and fragile skin. He could barely breathe now, all that kept him there was what he'd wanted to tell Ron. By Merlin he was going to tell him.

"Draco please...you have to relax, you still might have a chance. Look whatever it is you want to tell me, it'll have to wait because i won't hear it 'til your safely in the hospital wing. At that moment Ron ran off in order to get Pomfrey. He ran like it depended on his life. He ran and ran feeling the stinging pain in his legs as if he were running a marathon.

"Just hold on a little longer Draco, please" he thought as he finally reached the double doors of the Hospital within Hogwarts.

Two floors down and a couple hallways away, Draco was losing his battle against death. At this moment he knew he'd made a mistake. He should've just coped with his feelings and pride and told Ron how he felt about him. Way before he even had the thought of hurting himself. Although if that was the case, he wouldn't have built up the courage to tell Ron at the risk of being humiliated. Here he was, lying almost motionless, a pathetic life he'd lived. Filled with fear, hatred a life he'd tried to improve but to no avail. As his last thoughts of how nice it would've been to love Ron the way he wanted to be loved and cared for the way he wanted to be, his heart stopped. A motionless Draco lay there with his steal grey eyes open filled with sadness and despair yet a hint of love in them. As if he'd finally understood what it'd meant to be loved.

"MADAM POMFREY...MADA-, oh sorry didn't see you standing there" Ron had finished saying before catching his breath. "You need to come with me, Dracos slit his wrists, please he doesnt have much time."

"He did What!" Madam Pomfrey said before quickly setting off to grab some healing tonic, bandages, and a couple Blood Pops to replenish some of the lost blood. "Goodness me Ron, hurry up! Show me the way, WE MUST HURRY!"

As Ron quickly darted out of the Hospital wing, noticing though that his legs were numb and didn't know how he'd been doing it. A couple tears escaped Rons glassy blue eyes at the thought of not reaching Draco in time. "What if he dies? How can I live knowing he loves me and I can't do anything about it!", he thought to himself before blasting through the door to the Prefects bathroom.

"Oh no! Were to late!". Ron fell to his knees at the sight of a motionless Draco. He felt as if his insides were being ripped apart slowly in an agonizing motion. His worst fear had come true.

"Get a grip, I'm sure i can do something about this..." Madam Pomfrey said as she moved around Ron who had taken residence in the middle of the bathroom floor.

Ron watched her kneel beside Draco and tap his wrists three times with her wand whilst muttering an incantation.

"His wounds, their healing", Ron said startled by the mere fact that his wrists could've been mended by a simple "Aid" charm. He watched Madam Pomfrey cure Dracos ailments languidlly as if he'd been watching mermaids and men dancing so briscally in the water.

Madam Pomfrey yet again tapped her wand on Draco yet this time around the area where his once beating heart now lay dorment. At that moment Draco gasped for air. He began coughing an upsurd amount.

"You did it, oh Draco..." Ron ran towards Draco and hugged the other boy barely letting him breathe. This time he would never let him go.

"Mister Weasley, if you please, he needs space right now. Help me take him to the Hospital wing." she said.

As they neared one of the beds in the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey hurriedly went towards the office to get a couple more supplies to relax the pain in Dracos wrists.

"Don't leave, I dont want to be alone", was the last thing Draco said before passing out.

"Don't worry, I won't" Ron said hushedly in Dracos ear.

"I'll never leave."


End file.
